nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Test Subject Swap
Team! Note: Not even correcting misspelling allowed, it's TSF's job! Test Subject Swap is the fourth instalment of the Test subject series, created yet again by Fans in an unknown time. The game contains swapping suits and unlocking various things. Story After Test Subject Complete, one of the professor's great friends got fired by him. So he went back to his old job of submarine exploring, he then found Dr.Nastidous's destroyed base! Then he found some broken testing parts and a green enzyme drop, using the data of that drop, he made the orange and blue enzymes live again! He found also some remains of the protosuit and Rex209, he rebuilt the protosuit but the Rex took some time. Then he started repairing some things and decided to secretly test and learn, since he didn't learn much with the professor, he then got the idea of an underwater suit and water tests. The friend of the professor is YOU, the player and you can name yourself. Gameplay The gameplay takes place after the events of Test Subject Complete. The player would have the ability to swap different suits. Almost all the enzymes from the last 3 games appear with some new ones. There are a total of 50 levels. Players Blue and Dark Blue are characters controlled by players. They both can swap suits. In TSS players can't kill each other unlike in TSA or TSA2. Levels W.I.P Suits 'Proto-Suit:' A bit same from before, but now it jumps higher! Unlocked at: Start 'Rex209:' The same suit with possibly some changes. Unlocked at: Level 15 'Bozu407:' A new suit made by the Player. It is made for underwater. Unlocked at: Level 30 'The Emerald Suit, aka Shine803' A new suit made by the Player. It is 95% made out of emeralds. (5% made out of glass) It shoots powerful emerald beams. It looks like Rex209, but it can't walk on the ceiling, it's a little bit faster though. Unlocked at: Level 40 Enzymes Returning Enzymes and Updates: Some more enzymes that are not listed here might return or get an upgrade. Orange Enzymes: Walking Orange Enzymes Shield Orange Enzymes Dodge Orange Enzymes Flying Orange Enzymes Throwing Orange Enzymes Green Enzymes: Monkey Green Enzymes Bouncing Green Enzymes Sniper Green Enzymes Mimic Green Enzymes: W.I.P New Enzymes: Swimming Orange Enzymes: Swimming Orange Enzymes are normal enzymes that swim around back and forth, they need 3 hits to die. Orange Enzyme's hand: The Enzyme hand is a hand that has a 3% chance of appearing when killing an orange enzyme, it is very strong and it has 10 hit points. It can also charge at the player and grab him to kill him/her, it is very fast. Once it dies it will drop an orange enzyme card (more information later) Frozen Blue Enzymes: Frozen Blue Enzymes were frozen in a fridge accidentally and they can't be killed. Bomb Green Enzymes It's unknown how the player made the Bomb Green Enzyme, he even said he doesn't remember... all he knows is that it needs 3 shots to kill. Hazards + Interactive Objects Returning Hazards: Proton Cannons Mines Detection Proton Cannons Lasers New Hazards: W.I.P Returning Interactive Objects: Key Cards Food Pills Teleporters (Green,Orange and Blue) Buttons Switch Buttons Switch Buttons Deactivation Buttons Button Activated Platforms New Interactive Objects: Double Spawners Spawns Blue and Dark Blue. Appears only when 2 people are playing. Works as 2-player checkpoint aswell. Double Food pill capsules Are goals for Blue and Dark Blue. Appears only when 2 people are playing. Orange Enzyme Dimension The Orange Enzyme Dimension is a set of levels you unlock after killing the Orange Enzyme Boss. To fight the boss, player needs to kill 4 Orange Enzyme Hands. Each Orange Hand will drop 1 orange enzyme card. Once you defeat the boss you will unlock the portal to the Orange Enzyme Dimension. Orange Enzyme Dimension Levels W.I.P Trivia *Originally the Bozu407 was going to be named the Raptor605 and had a claw bullet, this was cancelled because the name sounded more for a fast suit. The name Raptor also represented the velociraptor, a fast dinosaur. *Frostyflytrap has made image about Green mimicking Rex209 aswell. Category:Test subject Category:Main Games Category:Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Cooperatives